Flying Home
by ariadne melody
Summary: S/E go to the beach. Fluff and angst ensue.


AN: Fluff and angst, after 2.22. Reviews are awesome!

* * *

><p>The roar of the ocean created a perfect soundtrack for the day, easily complimenting the cries of seagulls and the happy shrieks of children playing on the beach. Elena stretched on her towel and glanced over at Stefan out of the corner of her eye. Like her, Stefan was lounging on a towel; unlike her, he was awake and reading a book. Smiling slightly, Elena closed her eyes again, resettling against the towel for another catnap under the bright sun.<p>

Not even two days ago they had still been in Mystic Falls, buried in grief and confusion and desperation. Elena had been in a fog, unable to eat or move or anything really, spending most of her time curled in her bed, clutching Stefan and trying to sleep. Trying to forget the recent events, allowing herself to be consumed by sorrow rather than even attempt to move on.

"Let's go away," she said, staring at her ceiling at three in the morning and sick of sleeping and nightmares, of being awake and seeing Jenna die over and over again. "Take me far, far away."

So Stefan did. Packing for both of them, searching for swimsuits, towels, shoes that the sand wouldn't ruin, he didn't tell her where they were going. She simply told Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline that she needed to get out of town for a couple days, something they all readily agreed on. Caroline practically shoved them in the car, instructing them to call if anything remotely strange happened but otherwise to have fun. Or else. Driving through the night, they made it to Acadia, Maine, for a brief getaway of mountains, beaches, and no drama. So far it was perfect.

Stefan lazily set his book down and stroked Elena's arm before intertwining their hands together, encouraged by the light smile it brought to her face. Even though they hadn't been away for that long, Elena seemed better. Not fully better, of course, not completely well, but not paralyzed by grief. This morning she had actually laughed for the first time in weeks.

"Watch out!" someone called and Stefan effortlessly caught the football before it collided with his head.

Elena glanced sleepily at him. "Nice catch."

Stefan smiled and kissed her hand before getting up to take the ball back to the group of kids.

Elena watched him, her smile broadening as she resisted the urge to run after him and pounce on him. Maybe if there weren't so many people around... okay, even with all the spectators, Elena dearly wanted to push Stefan to the sand and... she had to force her stop to stop that particular train of thought. It would undoubtably end badly. She focused on Stefan again- (not like that was really going to help, watching Stefan's bare back and his navy swim trunks) who was now talking to the kids, making arm movements like he was teaching them how to throw correctly. The image was undeniably adorable. The easy-going set of Stefan's shoulders, the earnest and playful way he seemed to smile, the kids drinking in his advice.

Stefan would make such a good father, Elena thought. It's not the first time she's thought this, about Stefan and kids, but it's a topic that she tries to avoid because it's physically painful.

"Hey," Stefan settles back onto his towel.

"Football lesson over?" she teased gently.

"For now- I don't think we'll be attacked anytime soon."

Elena stretched again, aware of how Stefan's eyes trailed down her body. "Want to swim?"

She took the kiss he gave her as a yes, and hand-in-hand they sauntered to the water's edge.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much of a sunset that night. Stefan and Elena sat by the water's edge, Elena leaning back against Stefan, still lazy from the sun and full from dinner. For a while they quietly watched the water, enjoying each other's company and the lack of distractions.<p>

"We could climb a mountain tomorrow," Stefan murmurs against her hair.

Elena laughed. "A small one, maybe," she smiled as Stefan's lips brushed against her ear and his arms tightened around her. "Did you ever think about having kids?" she asked suddenly, despite knowing it's a box that shouldn't be opened.

"I try not to," he said eventually, holding her even closer.

"I don't think I want them anymore," she said softly, realizing as she said the words that they were true.

"You shouldn't think about that now," he replied, his voice slightly strained. And okay, maybe it's a good point, that after everything that's happened in the last few weeks Elena's not in a good headspace. She's not. Still, after her parents died she couldn't really imagine having children when they weren't around to see them, spoil them rotten on birthdays and regular days, and now? Now without Jenna (even without John)...no, it's not an option now.

"Did you ever think about having kids with me?" she asked after a moment.

"I think about doing everything with you."

Elena shivered and grabbed both of his hands, not knowing how to respond. That's another box that shouldn't be opened, one that she'd been actively trying to avoid thinking about. Putting off thinking about it- becoming a vampire- was always easier. It's not that she's ruled it out completely, but it has to be her decision, not one forced on her. Although, a lifetime with Stefan is nice to think about at times.

"I think about doing everything with you too," Elena replied at last.

It's not much. It's not a promise. But it's enough, for the moment. Stefan's lips find her ears again, and Elena refolded herself against him, while they watched the sky darken.

* * *

><p>Because it's still early for most of the summer tourists they had their choice of hotels, motels, campgrounds, bed and breakfasts, lofts, cottages, houseboats. They chose a small hotel near the ocean, right by the pier with wonderful seafood and boat tours, a hotel that's decorated cheerfully and has rather hideous paintings done by the owner's mother. The view is great, the breakfast better, and the room just right.<p>

"I think you got a sunburn," Elena remarked as Stefan climbed into bed besides her. "Mmm," she murmured as he gently pulled her on top of him and slide his hand beneath her tank top, kneading her skin. "Don't stop."

Stefan continued to burrow his fingers into her skin. "Did you have a good day?"

Elena lazily tilted her head up so he could kiss her neck. "The best I've had in a long time."


End file.
